Bean Pod 600
Not to be confused with Mr. Bean. Bean Pod 600 is a penguin who lives in Club Penguin. He is a ninja and an EQF agent. History He hatched in the year 1990, but it is unknown where he hatched. He was given to the Sensei because his parents died in a gruesome accident. He was trained in the art of Card-Jitsu. He was given his ninja belt in Club Penguin by Sensei. Bean Pod also became a tour guide after he recieved his black belt because he liked the hat. One day, Bean Pod fell off the ski mountain when the tremors started and was badly bruised. He came out of the hospital okay, but he ran to the port and sailed off to South Pole City. After that fateful day, he was hardly ever seen again. He was once infected with the X-virus at the time he was in South Pole City. He got badly infected, but he didn't get a clone because of his strange immunity system. Instead, he turned almost-immune (give or take a few side effects from anything) and his eyes must not look into bright lights or he will be blinded for hours. After he knew, an optometrist gave him special prescription glasses. Biography Months later, he came back to Club Penguin to stay because he was bored and wants to stay in one place at a time. He still tries to find some penguins, puffles and other creatures (see list below). Bean Pod 600 also owns two puffles: Yarr (not to be confused with Rockopper's puffle, who is also called Yarr) and Fire Cannon. He now has given his picture to us because we asked nicely. He can sometimes be seen in Club Penguin wandering around, pondering. In 2016, Bean Pod 600 was invited by Quackerpingu to join the EQF. He joined. The list This list was the exact list from his mailbag when he was interviewed. He wants to get his Gravity Gun and give the friendly ones a test try, float on air, go on the ceiling without getting sick etc., or send the bad ones floating on the ceiling (yes, it can do that) until they get dizzy. The list: The list * Sanity Penguin (for ruining Club Penguin). * Agents with any initial shown here: D, E, N, P, W. (For some reason, it's in alphabetical order. They are still nice.) * G, (just to give him a fun day). * Rookie, just to be friends. * Red team members (for attacking him once). * Enemies of ninjas. * Enemies of the USA. * Mwa Mwa Penguins (he has a shudder when he comes near). * Darktan Forces. * Jerk Penguins. * Herbert. * Mabel. (just for teh lulz) Appearance Bean Pod 600 is a black penguin, who usually wears a tour guide hat, sun(and moon)glasses, an apprentice's top, a mailbag and pirate boots. Gallery File:BeanPod600.png|Bean Pod 600 File:Bean pod.png|Bean Pod 600 Quotes *'...' *'What?' *'What are you doing?' *'I'm pondering. Please leave me alone.' *'I wish there was cake.' *'Does the cafe really sell croissants?' Trivia *He is still hidden but buys groceries in Club Penguin. *He tries to fine penguins 1000 coins, when they are doing bad things (breaking in to igloos, creating bad grafitti, etc.). *He is being constantly watched by the EPF (for some reason) *His list has 5 different agents which initials spell out the word : Pwned. *He is not involved with the Bean Humans. *He is almost immune to anything, except for deletion, and he is allergic to shrimps. *He once tried to join the PSA for unknown puropses. *He can't see without his glasses, although he can use his ninja mask. *Mabel is his greatest enemy, second are Jerk Penguins. *He really owns a Gravity Gun. Since he is a ninja and an expert gunslinger, using this thing is EASY to him. See also What do you want now? Show's over and go read something else -Bean pod 600. When he's annoyed, cranky and just out of the bed and didn't get his coffee. Category:Penguins Category:Characters